Chen (Gensokyo Reloaded)
Chen is a charge character with gameplay that emphasises getting close to the opponent by rushing them down and fighting them in close quarters, as she only has one ranged projectile move that can only cover just over half a stage's length at most. Chen does not have a great deal of Specials to work with, though this issue is somewhat alleviated by the followup options she can perform out of these Specials, each of which having different blocking restrictions allowing for the character to play a mix-up game against the opponent. Pros *A significant portion of the character's moves have low startup times. *Has overall smaller hurtboxes that a lot of the roster, making it easier for Chen to avoid attacks. *Is the only character that can mash extend her Throw, which increases its damage output. *The followup attacks to Immortal Sage's Rumbling and Jumping Crossing Scale allow Chen to play guessing games with the opponent's blocking. Cons *Has a Life value that's below average. *Nearly all of Chen's melee attacks have very low range, with many of them also having low or negative priority. *The Throw has to be mash extended to deal any reasonable amount of damage. *Damage output on the character's Normals and Specials is relatively low. *Comboability is extremely linear and almost always involves usage of Immortal Sage's Rumbling and its followups. *''Rumbling Jikoku-ten's hitbox isn't overly tall. Match Ups Movelist 'Normals' | |20|0|0.96|40|20 |Properties= | | }} | |45|0|0.90|60|30 | | }} | |40x2|0|0.925x2|45x2|27x2 | | }} + | |25|0|0.9|40|20 |Properties= | | }} + | |50|0|0.85|60|30 | | }} + | |65|0|0.75|90|45 |Properties= |Notes=Trips opponent. | | }} | |35|0|0.92|40|20 |Requirements= | | }} | |50|0|0.85|60|30 |Requirements= | | }} | |65|0|0.8|90|45 |Requirements= | | }} 'Command Normals' + | |70|0|0.8|80|40 | | }} + | |70|0|0.75|90|45 |Properties= | | }} 'Throws' + / | |18x4~7|N/A|0.5|17x4~7|8x4~7 |Properties= |Notes=Does not make contact with opponents in hitstun or blockstun. | | }} + + / | |18x4~7|N/A|0.5|17x4~7|8x4~7 |Properties= |Notes=Does not make contact with opponents in hitstun or blockstun. | | }} 'Specials' during blockstun| |100|20|0.85| |40 |Properties= | |Framenotes=Startup invulnerability 1f~6f. | }} ] | and versions: version: followup: followup: followup: | version: 80 version: 90 version: 100 followup: 40 followup: 50 followup: 30x2 | version: 16 version: 18 version: 20 followup: 8 followup: 10 followup: 6x2 |0.85 followup: 0.85 followup: 0.8 followup: 0.9x2 | and followups: 60 followup: 30x2 |40 and followups: 30 followup: 15x2 |Properties= and versions: version: for followup attack and followups: followup: |Notes=Distance travelled varies between the and versions. version: has a 45 degree upwards launch angle. |Version=1 | |6|1~18|--|--|-16|-19}} |6|1~34|--|--|-16|-21}} |4|1~18|--|--|D|--}} followup|6|4|--|--|D|--}} followup|--|6|16|--|D|-4}} followup|2|3+3|--|--|--|--}} |Framenotes=Startup invulnerability 1f~6f. | followup| | followup}} followup active frames 1f~3f| | followup active frames 4f~6f}}}} ] | followup: followup: followup: | version: 100 version: 110 version: 120 followup: 40 followup: 50 followup: 30x2 | version: 20 version: 22 version: 24 followup: 8 followup: 10 followup: 6x2 |0.85 followup: 0.85 followup: 0.8 followup: 0.9x2 | and followups: 60 followup: 30x2 |40 and followups: 30 followup: 15x2 |Properties= for followup attack and followups: followup: |Notes=Travelling arc varies with button pressed. |Version=1 | |24|1~26|--|--|D|--}} |24|1~30|--|--|D|--}} |24|1~34|--|--|D|--}} followup|6|4|--|--|D|--}} followup|--|6|16|--|D|-4}} followup|2|3+3|--|--|--|--}} |Framenotes=Startup invulnerability 1f~22f. | followup| | followup}} followup active frames 1f~3f| | followup active frames 4f~6f}}}} | | version: 60 version: 75 version: 90|12|0.85| |30 |Properties= |Notes=Projectile distance varies with button pressed. |Version=1 | |7|1~8|14~21|29|D|-2}} |11|1~13|14~26|38|D|-7}} |15|1~23|21~43|59|D|-24}} | }} | | version: 10 version: 20 version: 30|N/A |0.85| |40 |Properties= |Notes=Travelling arc varies with button pressed. |Version=1 | |25|9|16|50|D|D}} |29|11|16|56|D|D}} |33|13|16|62|D|D}} | }} / |N/A|N/A|N/A|N/A|N/A|N/A |Properties= |Notes=Can pass through the opponent. | |Framenotes=Invincibility 5f~34f}} 'Spellcards' ] | |54x5|11x5|0.9x5| |60x5 |Properties= |Notes=[ ] to delay strike. | | }} or | | / | / |0.94x5| |60x5 |Properties= | |Framenotes=Startup invulnerability 1f~12f. | }} / or / | |440|88|1| | |Requirements=''"Cait Sith of Mayohiga"'' must be selected at the beginning of the match. |Properties= | |Framenotes=Startup invulnerability 1f~12f. | }} ] / | |420|84|0.390374| |600 |Requirements=''"Soaring Bishamonten"'' must be selected at the beginning of the match. |Properties= | |Framenotes=Projectile invulnerability 10f~. | }} Category:Characters (Gensokyo Reloaded) Category:Chen Category:Characters with a Life value of 900 Category:Characters with Type 1 comboing Category:Charge Characters